Feelings in Lyrics
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. Emotions that could not be said with words… could be said with music instead. Alpha Pair. Happy Birthday, Sanada Genichirou!


Hello everyone, I'm back again with a little something for Sanada's birthday celebration. I have to apologize for this one; I haven't been feeling well lately and I just barely managed to finish this oneshot, so it's not as good as I wanted it to be. I really want to keep my promise to post something during Yukimura's and Sanada's birthdays though, so expect some OOC-ness (well, more than most), some typos and such.

This is inspired by **Galaxy**, Kanesaki Kentarou and Yagami Ren's duet. Again, I have to thank Tenimyu for the blatant subtext they're giving us, this all but confirmed Sanada and Yukimura's canon love relationship. I actually have to scour the internet for the translated lyrics ever since I heard it in youtube, and I've been in the state of replaying it again and again, to the point that I already have _two_ more plot lines based on this song. I've been into songfics lately, I realized. If you read my work, you know that I definitely recommend you to listen while reading, especially for this one, since the song has a actual part in the story.

Disclaimers and warnings are the same as always.

* * *

Music was not and had never been Sanada Genichirou's forte. While he could keep himself in tune most of the time, it was undeniable that he had... powerful vocals, one that had most of the Rikkaidai third years cringing in either pity or amusement during Class 3-A's music lessons, sometimes, even both.

Thankfully though, that their teacher had given them a free study period, and thus didn't require for them to display their singing prowess as of the moment. Most of the class had already left the music room early, going off to take their well-earned lunch break, while Sanada stayed behind, stubbornly reviewing the lyric sheet he had in his hand.

They were required to sing a duet as a part of their exam, and the song picked was completely random but came from different genres. He supposed that it could've been worse, by having a song that he didn't know but how on earth was he going to sing a _love song_ well? Internally he thanked the fact that it was just a love song instead of something completely obscure (or having to _rap out a duet_, god forbid), but still. And his partner, a girl he wasn't closely acquainted with, was making him somewhat uncomfortable with the dreamy stares always directed at him, and as a result, not getting to do much work.

He sighed in slight irritation, glaring at the innocent piece of paper as if it was the cause of all his troubles. He was an overachiever, and he wouldn't accept less than a perfect mark in all of his subjects, such as the pride of the Emperor. He knew the song well enough, as Marui gave him the burned CD for the album itself and he continuously listened to it for a week, taking a like to it despite himself. Wondering how he was going to pull this off, he didn't notice the door sliding open, only looking up when a light voice addressed him sweetly and almost amusedly.

"Sanada?" Yukimura Seiichi slid into the room, almost gliding actually, if Sanada was more honest with himself, his mood instantly taking a turn for the better. "Yukimura." He greeted gruffly, laying the lyric sheet down as he turned his full attention to his captain and close friend. "What are you doing here?"

"When I didn't see you in the dining hall, I got worried." The blue-haired teen answered simply, taking the chance to sit down beside Sanada, offering him a sandwich, which the vice-captain took out a bite from, knowing that he might as well eat something; Yukimura was insistent in these kinds of things. "I had a feeling that you were still here."

Sanada made a non-committal sound, remembering his current problem and immediately frowned, something Yukimura noticed at once.

"Is there something wrong?" He saw a piece of paper none too harshly tucked away at Sanada's side and reached over for it, making Sanada blink in surprise and flush slightly at their closeness, at his lyrics sheet being critically studied by sharp cerulean eyes.

"It's the music exam tomorrow." Sanada offered no other explanation as Yukimura hummed knowingly, considering his vice-captain's answer.

"The duet?" At Sanada's nod, Yukimura chuckled and mulled over the words in his head, knowing what song it was from the lyrics alone, not noticing the way Sanada gaped wordlessly at his laugh. "Who's your partner?" He asked casually, trying to ignore the twinge of annoyance at thought of Sanada serenading with another person.

Shaking himself out his momentary stupor of hearing Yukimura's laugh, Sanada answered, remembering that Yukimura's class took the exam earlier, and the how entranced he felt when he heard Yukimura's singing voice, the melodious tenor melding with the girl's bass alto in a perfect harmony that had most of the classes stopping their lessons and listening in, breaking into applause when the duet ended, as it was broadcasted all over the school as a part of the audience impact.

Feeling discomfited at the fact that he was thinking about Yukimura again, Sanada turned to the teen beside him, who was humming a few bars of the melody that was distinctly familiar. "Have you been practicing?" Yukimura asked, pleased that Sanada was going to sing one of his more favorite songs, though the fact that he would have to sing it as a duet leaves much to be desired.

"I don't even think that she knows the song." Sanada shook his head, some of his annoyance slipping through his tone. It was a major exam, and messing it up might pull Sanada's grades down. Yukimura's lips thinned. Sanada had been working hard to raise his grades, and one inconsiderate girl was not going to ruin it, not if he could help it.

"Then practice with me, Sanada." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. And it didn't sound like a bad idea either, even as Sanada stared in slight confusion. His voice was high enough, and it would ensure that Sanada's performance at the exam wouldn't be mediocre. The more time passed, the better it sounded, and so Yukimura stood up and immediately went for the CD player at the other end of the room, fairly certain that there was a minus-one of the duet in question if it's going to be a part of the exam.

Sanada simply looked on as Yukimura moved about, his confusion slowly turning into clarity as he realized that Yukimura wanted them to _sing together_. It wasn't a bad thing, but the duet in question was a _love song_. His heart stopped at the fact, before speeding up again, almost stuttering as Yukimura found the CD and beckoned him to come closer.

When Sanada kept still, his eyes widening fractionally, Yukimura only sighed and grabbed the vice-captain's hand, tugging him out of his seat and into the middle of the room, where a black grand piano stood, the lyrics resting on top of the lacquered wood, as the music started playing.

"Y-Yukimura, wait–" Sanada stammered once it was evident that they really _were_ going to do this, but Yukimura's surprisingly calm, not letting go of Sanada's hand as he only smiled.

"Let's just try, Sanada."

His tone was quiet, and yet it held certainty and trust, and also encouragement, making Sanada's doubts vanish the moment he saw that smile directed at him.

The music played on, finally reaching the lull when Sanada would start to sing.

**A chance meeting in this town**

He started slowly, almost not keeping up with the tempo of the song in his hesitation.

**Living in this town**

He risked a glance a Yukimura's face, and what he saw took his breath away.

_Beautiful..._was the only word that entered his mind, and yet it sounded so juvenile when he saw the pure sapphire eyes, the dusted cheeks and the honest surprise in Yukimura's face, an expression that pleased him a lot more than it should. The paper lay forgotten as he continued, his voice low, more powerful but still soft, as he sung, the words already learned by heart.

Their hands rested on top of the piano, the tips just barely touching, gradually moving closer until the large, tanned hand finally covered its paler, smaller counterpart.

**In my memories you always...**

He forgot everything. He was in a spell, only intent on the person before him as he drew out the last note, waiting for Yukimura's response.

_... Were the one person nothing could replace_

Yukimura continued the next line, voice still soft as he went on to the next,

_Even if we're both aware of this_

Frankly, Yukimura hadn't known that Sanada could sing that well. Sanada was always passionate in the things he did, and Yukimura felt an intimacy, singing with him like this, not present before when they were together alone. Their voices rose to a crescendo, finally joining together for the refrain, but never lost its deep, flowing quality, Sanada curling his hand around Yukimura's own.

_**We can't put it into words right now**_

They transitioned into the chorus, swaying back and forth, now standing so close, barely an inch in between their bodies as blue eyes flickered to meet brown.

_**It's endless, it's past compare**__**  
**__**This parade of the starry sky**__**  
**__**One by one they fall and disappear**__**  
**__**The swarm of meteors**_

_**Falling back onto the grass**__**  
**__**Shouting out every time**__**  
**__**Then completely forgetting about making a wish**__**  
**__**The two of us**__**  
**_  
The song was gentle, soft, and frankly, Yukimura hadn't known that Sanada could sing that well. Sanada was always passionate in the things he did, and Yukimura felt an intimacy, singing with him like this, not present before when they were together alone. The instrumental sounded, making them both pause. There was an almost breathless quality in their duet, and it almost made him want to dance with Sanada, to have his arms around him, just swaying to the beat of the music.

_**Forgetting even about the time**__**  
**__**Wrapped in a sleeping bag**__**  
**__**Gazing up on the sky passing by**_

At this part, they would sing the whole song together until the end, and yet Sanada's voice exploded into a burst of passion, staring deep into startled blue orbs. He raised the snow white fingers, brushing them against his lips as he continued his passionate declaration.

_**Even if I'd like this moment to continue...**__**  
**__**  
**_He fought the urge to blush darkly at when Sanada pulled his hand close, his palm feeling the beat of Sanada's heart as they stared almost relentlessly at each other, especially when their faces were so close to each Yukimura was far too enchanted to care as he sang back softly, his high tenor mellowing out the punishing baritones of Sanada's didn't stop the urge to stroke the vice-captain's cheek with the back of his other hand, feeling Sanada lean into it as they continued,

_**Maybe if you one day**__**  
**__**Go off on a journey somewhere**__**  
**__**Slipping away before my eyes**__**  
**__**And disappear**__  
_  
Simultaneously they closed their eyes, letting the emotions carry them as they neared the chorus, with Yukimura cradling Sanada's cheek, and Sanada lacing their fingers together as their voices melded perfectly, high and low.

_**For the first time**__**  
**__**I thought about this and got afraid**__**  
**__**But the reason why I was trembling**__**  
**__**I blamed in all on the cold**__**  
**_  
The instrumental sounded the calm before the storm, Sanada pulled away slightly, his voice mellowing as he looked almost gently at his singing partner, blue eyes fluttering up to meet Sanada's tender brown gaze. Their eyes met, and everything stopped and started at the same time. Sanada joined him, their voices rising together,

_**Even if I'd like this moment to continue...**__**  
**_  
Simultaneously they closed their eyes, letting the emotions carry them as they neared the chorus, with Yukimura cupping Sanada's cheek, and Sanada lacing their fingers together as their voices melded perfectly, high and low. They shouldn't be into this song as they should, but as their hearts synchronized, their feelings laid out in the open, it was impossible not to. Yukimura felt Sanada untwine their fingers, and his face was tilted up, Sanada's eyes a mixture of happiness and terrible pain that sent a stab of fear enter his heart, as he closed his eyes, stopping the tears from flowing, feeling a pair of lips touch his skin, as their singing voices reached its utmost peak.

_**It's endless, it's past compare**__**  
**__**This parade of the starry sky**__**  
**__**One by one they fall and disappear**__**  
**__**The swarm of meteors**_

_**I'm waiting for the single moment**__**  
**__**When the next star will fall**__**  
**__**I wish for eternity to be granted**__**  
**__**With all my heart**_

Yukimura closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, voice almost dropping to a whisper as the music faded away, a single tear escaped and slid down a smooth, porcelain white cheek. Before either of them knew it, Sanada had his arms around Yukimura's waist, Yukimura's hands still on his face as their breaths mixed and lingered, leaving them both flushed and breathless as they tried to comprehend what happened moments before. Neither of them felt so alive before, and yet they didn't want to let go yet, still under that spell the song put them in.

"That wasn't... too bad, wasn't it?" Yukimura was the first to speak, his voice back to normal, though it as quieter than usual.

"What... happened?" Sanada was still very much out of it. He suddenly noticed the glimmer of tears in his captain's eyes, and immediately wiped them away, tracing the single, wet streak that marred the perfect face. Iridescent blue glowed softly in the sunlight and he tilted Yukimura's face up, having this inexplicable urge to move closer, to comfort his captain in any way he could, to see if his lips were as soft and pleasurable as his voice… he licked his lips, exhaling a breath, his nearing face the only warning Yukimura had before slipping his eyes shut once more…

A burst of applause startled them both, and they both turned to the door, where a gaggle of students stood, clasping their hands loud and steady as cheers and catcalls dominated the whole corridor.

"What... in the world...?" Yukimura was too stunned to take his hands off Sanada, who also didn't notice, eyes wide at the procession of students in front, who were none other but the Regulars.

"Nice song." Niou smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the two of them. "Very romantic. Puri."

"Galaxy, correct?" Yagyuu hummed in thought, shaking his head slightly. "I'd never thought that you two would sing it so well..."

Yanagi was smiling quietly in approval, while Marui muttered something along the lines of 'it's about time'. Jackal was beaming, while Akaya commented:

"Sanada-fukubuchou could sing after all!"

"As long as he sings with Yukimura." Niou added, slapping a high-five with their youngest, while their captain and vice-captain slowly realized what position they were in.

Immediately they sprang apart, with both of them, for the first time in a long while, looking faintly embarrassed.

"One hundred laps." Both of them said in unison, with Sanada glaring hard at his team to hide his mortification, and Yukimura smiling calmly, with a lethal edge to it that told them plainly that if they didn't obey, he was giving them hell for it the next time they all meet for practice.

But their teammates simply smiled indulgently, chortling and chuckling as they obeyed their orders. As the sounds of running feet dominated the whole corridor, Sanada and Yukimura turned to each other, suddenly speechless as they remembered the duet clearly in their minds. It wasn't just a duet.

They were singing to each other. Every word, every note they sung was for each other, perhaps telling them of the things they weren't able to say through mere words.

"Did you mean it, Sanada?" Yukimura asked softly, breaking their awkward silence. He was looking at the piano, engrossed with its black lacquer, the mild shade of pink on his cheeks the only thing betraying his emotions.

And Sanada answered by tilting his head up and melding their mouths together in a sweet kiss, full of sincerity and promise.

"Every word."

* * *

While I may have said that I'm very inspired, writing them would have to wait for a while, since I haven't been feeling well lately. I've been feeling nauseous and dizzy, my stomach hurts and threw up once just after I've ate. Of course, I've been advised to take it easy for a while, it's probably something that I ate that went wrong, and have been resting all day, since I still feel somewhat weak. Rei, of course, knew about it immediately, after I confessed that I really didn't feel well enough to out with him. He came over immediately, once again spoiling and pampering me, forcing me to rest when I told him that I have to finish this oneshot. We fought about that for a while, but in the end I ended up dictating the story while he was typing so that I wouldn't strain my eyes so much, or so he told me.

Afterwards when everything was told and done, he held my hand, and asked, very seriously:

"Kai… are you carrying my child? Am I going to be a father already?"

I was so stunned that the first thing that came to mind was to deny, and I was a little embarrassed and I knew I was blushing because damn it, the last time I checked, I was all _male_, and our species do not and will not carry another life inside them unless a genetic mutation happened.

After the initial shock, I did the next thing that came to mind.

I threw him out of my room and refused to let him in again, even as he pleaded and told me that it was just a joke and he was just trying to make me feel better.

He could be such an idiot sometimes.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
